


x. featherlight

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Summary: finally a prompt done on time!!this got deleted on accident and redone so... yeah. i'm super sad. it's not the first time it happened either (i deleted 1k words of azula and katara and zuko and their impact on each other and everything, best thing i ever wrote, AND IT DIDN'T SAVE... yes i'm bitter)the 2nd version - this one - is probably the ficlet i dislike the most so far... but i'm not rewriting it again. no way.also... i started with the prompt, and completely wandered off. sorry. really. toph does that to me.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Kudos: 5
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	x. featherlight

**Author's Note:**

> finally a prompt done on time!!
> 
> this got deleted on accident and redone so... yeah. i'm super sad. it's not the first time it happened either (i deleted 1k words of azula and katara and zuko and their impact on each other and everything, best thing i ever wrote, AND IT DIDN'T SAVE... yes i'm bitter)
> 
> the 2nd version - this one - is probably the ficlet i dislike the most so far... but i'm not rewriting it again. no way.
> 
> also... i started with the prompt, and completely wandered off. sorry. really. toph does that to me.

**day x: 'featherlight'**

* * *

"aang, what are you doing?"

"uh..."

"aang. reply. now. or i'm calling katara."

"it's just... oh, nevermind, you wouldn't get it. just... leave it, zuko. it's fine."

"aang, it's obviously not fine. you can talk to me, you know. i don't bite." a nervous laugh accompanied the statement. "you know that, right? ...right?"

"uh... yeah, sure, sifu hotman! i'll just... run off now, thanks! bye!"

"don't call me that! and don't you run away from me, young man!"

of course, sparky was too late. he just didn't think sometimes, did he?

"you know, if you wanted an excuse to talk to katara, you could've just said so..."

"i- toph!"


End file.
